Satan Style Birthday
by DarkVoid116
Summary: With his raven-haired girlfriend seemingly depressed as her birthday, approached Gohan becomes determined to help cheer her up if it's the last thing he does. The only thing is he doesn't foresee annoying blond classmates, family, and friends making it a more eventful day than previously imagined.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Ronnie. I own my OC Hector, though**

**This fic was inspired by Lilly-sama's Baba's Price, a great read if you have time. Credit for Ronnie goes to Shijiro in his fic Dragon Ball Z Rising, which is also fantastic. Now I hope you enjoy the story.  
**

Eight months ago, the most powerful warriors in the existence cleansed the universe of a large, pink, childish terror –the beastly creation known as Majin Buu. On that fateful day, Son Gohan and Videl Satan realized that their feelings for one another ran deeper than they had previously imagined, and they became more than just rivals and friends. The two lovebirds have recently begun their senior year at Orange Star High School, alongside their blonde companions- Sharpner Pencil and Erasa Rubber. That's where this holiday epic begins.

"Viiiiiidel! Why can't we go on a double date!?" a young teen girl with short blond hair complained loudly to her raven-haired best friend.

"Because Erasa, it's going to be six years since my mother died that day, and I don't really want to do anything particularly stressful. And picking an outfit with you is indeed stressful, regardless of what you say!" the one known as Videl retorted, adding a playful smirk with that final sentence.

"But Videl, we haven't gone on a double date in months!" At that very moment, a tall, built teen with spiky black hair approached the two bickering girls and wrapped his arms around Videl, nuzzling his head in her shoulder, sighing.

"Hey Vi, how are you?" he cooed into her shoulder, relishing in the delectable scent of his girlfriend.

"I'm good Gohan, how are you?" Videl replied, giving him a brief peck on the lips by way of greeting. Before they could continue their adorable kissing, a clearing of a throat diverted their attention away from each other and towards an annoyed looking blond teenage male- Sharpner.

"If you two are quite done playing tonsil hockey, we should get to class," the annoyed male muttered, still not fathoming how Videl chose the resident nerd over _him, _the epitome of male perfection.

777

The first few periods of school passed rather uneventfully, although Gohan noticed that Videl seemed relatively withdrawn and noticeably more short-tempered and antisocial than usual. Normally, Videl had enough patience to not snap at each and every person. Today, though, Gohan was the only person exempt to her wrath. Pondering why her already short fuse was considerably more truncate, he tapped her on the shoulder from his seat next to her.

"Hey Videl, are you okay?" he offered in a hushed tone once he had her undivided attention.

He couldn't even begin to shield the concern in his onyx eyes when Videl turned to look at him. Realizing that her boyfriend was just genuinely worried about her welfare, she resolved to dignify his question with a reply. His raven-haired soul-mate responded "I'm fine Gohan; I just have a lot on my mind". Shrugging it off as a 'girl' thing, Gohan turned his attention back to the stubby, short teacher at the front of the room. Erasa wasn't satisfied by the Satan girl's response, however, and knew from Gohan's actions that he wasn't aware of her emotional turmoil.

777

"Gohan, wait!"

Hearing his name shouted, the teenage demi-Saiyan halted and pivoted in place, seeing Erasa lightly huffing and puffing as she reached his position. "Have you noticed anything strange about Videl today?" were the next words spoken to him, in the form of a question.

Pondering the beautiful blonde's question, Gohan had to admit that although he had initially passed off her erratic behavior as an anomaly, it had continued and did indeed concern him now. "Do you know why she has been acting strangely, Erasa?" was the best question he could come up with, even if it didn't accurately portray his concern on the matter. The blonde girl relaxed upon hearing Gohan's confirmation that he knew something was off, and leaned against a nearby locker.

"I think it has something to do with her upcoming birthday"

"What do you mean, Erasa? Shouldn't she be excited? It's her birthday."

"Yeah, sure, but you are aware of what happened around her twelfth birthday, right?"

Thinking back, Gohan recalled a conversation within Capsule Corporation's walls where Videl had filled him in on the finer points of the Satan matriarch's death. Some of the details were a tad foggy considering Gohan had literally just gotten the tar beaten out of him by one aggravated Saiyan prince, but the conversation definitely occurred. "Her mother died around that time, right?"

"That's right Gohan, and I think she seems sadder this year than ever before. She was sort of reclusive before you began attending Orange Star High, and she dealt with the emotional whirlwind around the time of the anniversary of her mother's death in her own special way. She kept her emotions bottled up, but she's slowly been opening up to you, and it's forcing her to relive her most private memories with her mother."

Looking at the blond best friend of his girlfriend, Gohan blinked in shock. She seemed ditzy most of the time, but the underlying fact remained that Erasa was actually rather intelligent and insightful when the situation called for it. "Okay, Erasa, I'll see what I can do. Perhaps we can have a huge bash for her birthday? I know she might not be keen on the idea, but I'm sure I can convince her." With that, Gohan turned tail and began his trip to his small, cozy home in East Mount Paozu. He did not, however, notice the mischievous look on one blond male that he passed on his way out of Orange Star High.

777

While Erasa and Gohan had been having this conversation, Sharpner was absorbed in his thoughts while watching a short, built, red-haired boxer fight in the ring twenty feet away.

'_I can't believe MY girl went for Brains. I mean, yeah, I have Erasa now and she's not half bad, but she's easy, and it isn't the most difficult thing to score her! I _should _be the one catering to Videl's every need! Her father is so rich! I deserve that money. The fame! Jeez, just watching Videl kiss that Mountain Boy this morning was so difficult! Her birthday is coming up; perhaps I can woo her as MY birthday present to her. Even if Nerd Boy IS the Great Saiyaman, I was trained in Satan Dojo; I should be able to handle him! All of those things he does are just tricks after all.'_

While Sharpner was battling his thoughts, his ruby-haired pal approached him. He was Ronnie Ribbon, the grandson of the great Commander Red of the Red Ribbon Army. Ronnie had noticed his friend's sour expression and assumed it had something to do with the black-haired vixen that had, in Sharpner's opinion, been snatched from his grasps.

"Hey Sharpner, have you ever heard of the Dragon Balls?"

"What the hell are those, Ronnie?"

"My grandfather told me there were seven magical orange balls spread across the world. If you gather all seven, you can make any one wish. How about we go on a Dragon Ball hunt? That way you can wish for that stupid nerd to be out of the equation?"

Sharpner smiled an eerie smile. In all honesty if Brains would keep his distance from his girl he would have no problem at all with him. The guy wasn't genuinely annoying or anything, even for a nerd. But for years, he, the Great Sharpenator, had tried time and time again, and failed time and time again, to woo Videl Satan. This country bumpkin came in and wooed her successfully in less than two months. _'These Dragon Balls are just what I need! Erasa and I both know we're not meant to be, we're just biding our time since I want Videl and she wants Brains.'_ With that thought in mind, Sharpner excused himself in order to quench his ridiculous thirst. On his way to the water fountain, he heard the conversation his girlfriend was having with his arch nemesis. Hearing the teenage Saiyan's final words, Sharpner smirked to himself. '_So, Brains is having a party for Videl, eh? This could be the perfect opportunity to utilize my blond charm to steal Videl from Mountain Boy. Just a little bit longer, a few orange balls, and Videl will be mine.'_

777

NEXT DAY

RIIIIIIING

RIIIIIIING

RIIIIIIING

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Huffing and puffing, a tall and lanky man opened the main doors to the Satan estate. With all his gobs of cash, the World Champion had very extravagant, boisterous front doors. Opening the doors, the Satan's head butler- Hector- saw a sight which had become very familiar since the 'defeat' of Majin Buu at the hands of his employer- a nervous looking demi-Saiyan twiddling his thumbs while sheepishly looking at the ground. "Hello Gohan, what can I do for you today? The mistress is not home."

"I know Hector, I was wondering if Mr. Satan was home?"

"I think Master Hercule is in the living room watching one of his exhilarating victories. Would you like me to escort you there?"

"Yes, please. I want to ask Mr. Satan a question."

"All right, follow me."

With that, the two set out for Hercule Satan's entertainment room. Upon arriving at the door, Gohan noticed the loud and boisterous noise coming from the other side. Chants of "YEAAAAAH I'M THE BEST. WHO BEAT CELL? I DID" could be heard. Gohan immediately sweat dropped. '_Jeez, he even thinks he actually did defeat Cell.' _With that, Hector knocked on the door. Within moments, Mr. Satan hollered for them to proceed in to the room.

"Master Hercule, the young Master Gohan is here and requests to speak with you. May I send him in?"

"Sure, Harold"

_'I've been working for him for HOW many years, and he still cannot remember my name is Hector, not Harold?'_

"What can I do for you, boy? Just because I allow you to date my Videl does not necessarily mean I will approve you asking for her hand in marriage. HA HA HA."

"No, Mr. Satan, although I did want to talk to you concerning Videl." Mr. Satan glared at the demi-Saiyan, wondering where he was going with this. When he saw the glare was having little effect, he beckoned for his daughter's boy toy to proceed behind him into his mansion's halls.

Meanwhile, across town, a short, raven-haired vixen and her best friend were walking through Satan City mall en route to the local coffee shop.

"Videl, what's bothering you?" the blond haired beauty inquired with a curious glance at her best friend.

"Sorry Erasa. Have you noticed Sharpner and Ronnie being more withdrawn towards me lately?" the raven-haired minx replied.

"Hmm, come to think of it, yeah. They have been acting rather oddly lately. I still can't believe I have Sharpie all to myself!" Erasa squealed as she brought her hands together enthusiastically.

"I can't believe you stooped low enough to settle for Sharpner! He's so, so, ugh! He's just a chauvinistic pig, Erasa, and he's probably just using you!" It was no secret Videl did not exactly like the blond jock. After all, when an over-confident, obnoxious boy relentlessly flirted with you without reserve even after you inflicted considerable harm to his body and ego, how could you _not _unconditionally hate him? The fact that Videl even tolerated his mere presence without acting upon her instincts to murder the blond boy was a miracle in and of itself.

"You're so lucky to have snatched up Gohan! I still don't know how you managed to land him! He's such a cutie!" Suddenly the excited blonde gasped loudly before giving her black-haired best friend her finest attempt at a glare. "Have you two had sex yet?" The response was immediate. Videl sputtered and began choking on her coffee, before nearly screaming to the heavens that there was _NO _sex to be had between her and Gohan.

Unbeknownst to the two gossiping teenagers, an energetic red-head was listening from the shadows. Seeing Videl blush but respond with a negative, she whipped out her phone and texted Sharpner; he'd surely want to know what she thought she knew- that the two most talked about teenagers at their high school- Satan City's heroine and her boy toy- had indeed gotten intimate.

777

"So let me get this straight; you want me to host a party for my Sweet-Pea, and you want to manage the guest list? I suppose that could work, boy, but if my Videl gets upset this is on you!"

"Thank you very much Mr. Satan. I'll need to discuss the guest list with you at some point, preferably tomorrow. And I assume that you can keep this a secret from Videl. I'll see you tomorrow."

777

"WOMAN!" a deep voice bellowed out into the unsettling silence of the kitchen in the world's largest company's living quarters. "I WANT MY FOOD!" Sitting at the table with his perpetual scowl etched onto his face was the one and only Saiyan prince- Vegeta. And he was hungry! Nobody dared to deny the Saiyan prince his meals!

"VEGETA, I'M BUSY!" a shrill voice- the voice of the grumpy prince's mate- hollered back seconds later. "Make your own food!" What? That's unspeakable. That insufferable wench wants him to cook his own lunch? But he has important training to do! _'Why did I ever sacrifice myself for this mud ball and that woman? I can't believe I died for this!' _

"Hey Dad…" Vegeta turned around upon being addressed to find his nine year old half-Saiyan son, Trunks, standing in the doorway with an expression not unfit for a member of the Vegeta line.

"Brat, what is it?" Seeing that was the only response he was going to get, the lilac-haired Saiyan stretched out his ki-senses to find his dark-haired best friend, Son Goten. Sensing him near his home in the 439 Mountain Region, Trunks resorted to turning on the television.

"In other news, Rob, it is the time of the year where Satan City prepares to celebrate its heroine's birthday. That's right, folks, Videl Satan is turning eighteen in six days."

_'Hmm. I wonder if Mom knows that Videl is having a birthday soon.' _With that thought, the oddly-colored Super Saiyan extended his sixth sense to locate his mother, assuming she was somewhere on the enormous compound. Pinpointing her locale, the nine year old took off using his super speed. Within seconds, Trunks was outside his mother's laboratory door, readying a knock. Abruptly, the door swung open to reveal the heiress herself. Decked out in a blue Capsule Corporation tee-shirt, denim shorts, a pair of work gloves, and clearly worn out sneakers, Bulma Brief looked down at her only child with an inquisitive stare, wondering why her son's hand was about to knock on the door when she swung it open. Tilting her heads sideways, she almost looked like a member of the Son family.

"Mom! Mom! Did you know Videl is turning eighteen soon?"

"What! Videl is having a birthday! We have to have a party for her!"

777

"So I'll see you Saturday then, Bulma? Yes, at 5. See you then!"

"Who was that Mom?"

Spinning on her heel, the Son Matriarch glared at her 18 year old son. "It was Bulma! She says Videl's birthday is coming up! She wants to have a party Saturday at Capsule Corporation!"

Utterly baffled, Gohan took the time to notice that his mother was dressed up rather nicely. She normally looked beautiful beyond her years, with gorgeous black hair- albeit, normally tied up in a bun- and curves to die for, despite her age, but she looked _especially _nice tonight. "Why are you dressed so fancily, mother?"

"Oh, Honey! I need you to babysit Goten tomorrow, I almost forgot! Your father and I are going on a re-honeymoon since it was twenty years ago today we got married!"

"Okay, Mom. Oh, and Mr. Satan already wants to have a party for Videl on Saturday. In fact, I'm just returning from Satan Manor. So we'll all be invited there. There is no point in having a party at Capsule Corporation."

777

"WHAT?!" a loud voice screeched through the nighttime air in Satan City. Sharpner Pencil had just received word from his friend Angela that she suspected Videl and Gohan had engaged in sexual activities. "Mountain Boy has gotten it in with MY girl! How is that possible! He must have seduced her! Drugged her! He probably blackmailed Mr. Satan!" Each successive attempt to rationalize Videl's actions came accompanied by a less and less confident voice. This was more serious than Sharpner had ever imagined. He needed to collect these mythical spheres, and fast! He needed to save Videl.

777

NEXT DAY

"Hello, Mr. Satan, I brought a preliminary guest list" The burly older man snatched the piece of paper from his daughter's boyfriends hand and began to examine it:

**Bulma **

**Vegeta **

**Trunks **

**Goku **

**Chi-Chi **

**Goten **

**Gohan **

**Videl **

**Hercule **

**Buu **

**Bee **

**Erasa **

**Sharpner **

**Ronnie **

**Angela **

**Tien **

**Chiaotzu **

**Yamcha**

**Arale**

**Krillin**

**18**

**Marron**

**Launch**

**Trey**

**Korin**

**Yajirobe**

**Dende**

**Mr. Popo**

**Piccolo**

**Puar**

**Oolong**

**Master Roshi**

**Kibito Kai**

**Hector**

**Alice**

**Baba**

Upon reading the entire sheet, Mr. Satan handed the folded piece of loose-leaf back to the demi-Saiyan.

"So boy, that's a large list you've got there."

"Yes Sir. Videl's a popular person."

"I approve of everybody on that list. So be it. We can have her party. What did you have in mind to get her for her birthday? You are her boyfriend, kid."

At that, Gohan had to admit he had been stumped. So busy he was attempting to sort out why Videl was so sad, he had never given what to get his goddess any thought. "I'm not sure yet, Mr. Satan."

"Okay, kid. Just make sure to treat my sweet-pea with the respect she deserves. If she doesn't like her birthday present, it's your head. Got it?"

Even though Gohan knew the overprotective father could never _actually _hurt him, he nodded his head in what he hoped was a scared fashion in order to appease the older man.

777

In the upper right hand corner of the classroom, one teenage girl had her head in her hands, attempting to collect her wandering thoughts and force herself to focus despite her obvious lack of energy. Her eyes betrayed the fact that she was exhausted. Shopping with Erasa had taken way too much energy yesterday, and she hadn't seen her super strong and super handsome boyfriend in almost a full day, despite both of their ability to fly. Feeling a weight on her shoulder, the raven-haired goddess shifted her head slightly back, and saw what her ki-sense had already confirmed- Gohan. "Hey Gohan" she greeted before whispering in his ear, "I missed you." She then greeted him with a quick peck on the cheek.

The demi-Saiyan took the available seat next to her and subtly wrapped his right arm around her waist, pulling her head onto his chest, at which point he visibly relaxed. Despite not seeing for only about twenty hours, he had missed his girlfriend dearly. Last night he had been concerned about missing school- and consequently Videl- since his mother was forcing him to babysit Goten, but Bulma's offer to care for the Son boy solved that dilemma nicely. "How are you, Videl?" he murmured against her soft hair while lightly playing with her pigtails.

"I'm doing great, Gohan" Videl whispered. The class was about to begin, which required the two lovebirds to dial the volume of their conversation even further down.

"You know Vi, I love you" Gohan murmured, making Videl's heart soar and butterflies run rampant throughout her stomach.

"I know, Gohan. I love you too." Despite how many times Gohan heard his girlfriend return his feelings in words, it never got old. The teenage Saiyan couldn't fathom how the most beautiful, caring, all-around perfect woman in the entire world loved him- Son Gohan.

Sharpner noticeably cringed at their displays of intimacy. Even though he mildly cared for Erasa, he had broken it off with her this morning. He had also received Brains' invitation to Videl's surprise birthday party. He smiled a little on the inside when he thought about how Ronnie was attempting to use his family's pull to find the Dragon Radar that the Red Ribbon Army had utilized during their search for the balls. He was set to text Sharpner when he located the radar, and then whenever he found a Dragon Ball. Once he had all seven balls within his grasp, he could wish that Videl's heart belonged to him, and only him!

777

Unbeknownst to Sharpner, he was not the only Orange Star High School senior whom would end up seeking the Dragon Balls to further their standing on Videl Satan's good list. All week, a certain spiky-haired demi-Saiyan had contemplated what to get his girlfriend of eight months for her birthday. He knew his dark-haired angel would not necessarily want anything, but he needed to give her the perfect present. Gohan couldn't think of anything, until yesterday. He had randomly happened upon a martial arts store after stopping a crime as Saiyaman, and saw a turtle insignia in the window. There was a small, pale white sphere in front of the kame crest, which set off a small spark in the back of his brain. Suddenly locked in on what he wanted to give Videl for her birthday, the tall, muscular warrior found a secluded place and blasted off in the direction of his formerly bald-headed best friend's ki.

"Hey Krillin, what's up?" the strongest demi-Saiyan in existence greeted as he landed on the small island.

"Hey Gohan" the newly haired man began, "what are you doing here?"

"I need to discuss something with Master Roshi" he replied whilst simultaneously doing a quick ki scan of the island. "Do you know where he is?"

"No Gohan" Krillin retorted, "I haven't seen him in a few hours. He's somewhere on the island though. I left with 18 and Marron to do grocery shopping. We just got back."

"Thanks." With that, the demi-Saiyan ventured into the tiny pink house on a beeline towards the old pervert's bedroom, assuming the Turtle Hermit was watching 'exercise' videos. Arriving at the door, Gohan's suspicions were confirmed when he heard the tell-tale signs of an exercise video emanating from the other side of the door. Slowly slipping it open, Gohan peered into the room just in time to see a drop of blood spill from Master Roshi's nose. "Excuse me Master Roshi, can I talk to you?"

The lecherous old man spared a glance at the door upon hearing his name. Seeing the son of his greatest student, Roshi instinctively reached out for the remote and stopped the video. "What can I do for you, Gohan?"

In response, the half-Saiyan proceeded to explain his dilemma to Roshi, and eventually happened upon his real reason for being at the island. "So, I want to either give her all 7 Dragon Balls as a birthday present, or bring her mother back for 24 hours per a request from Baba."

"I see. So I assume you came here because you cannot lock onto my cranky sister's life force and you need the coordinates of her home?"

"That's correct, Master Roshi. Thanks"

With that, the half-Saiyan took off into the air after exchanging pleasantries with Krillin and his family, and ventured in the direction of Fortuneteller Baba's desert palace. About an hour later, Gohan was hovering in the middle of the desert examining his mental map and the coordinates he was given. Travelling for another few minutes, the spiky-haired teenager spotted a marble castle-like structure and swiftly dove down towards it.

777

"Dad, I'm home!" Videl hollered into the silence of her mansion. A few seconds passed in complete and utter muteness before the head butler poked his head from around a corner and informed Videl that her father was out shopping. Stunned, Videl went up to her room to reminisce about the last year.

_'Man, this year has been crazy. I miss you so much mom, I can't believe it's been six years already. It feels like just yesterday. This year has been crazy. I'm sorry for seemingly forgetting about you. I've been so happy since I met Gohan about nine and a half months ago, and my friendships with his family and friends has, for the first time since you did, left me satisfied with my life. I can't believe I turn eighteen in four days, on Saturday, and you're not here to see it with me. I wonder if Gohan knows about this turmoil. I really should tell him, he is my best friend and boyfriend, and potential husband. I love him, and he deserves me being honest to him.'_

A few hours later, Mr. Satan pushed open the front doors to his luxurious estate, and quietly walked into his entertainment room. The world-renowned strongest man alive also had many things to consider. It had been nearly six years since his lovely wife had died.

_'I miss you so much honey, it's ridiculous. Videl was so sad each year around her birthday, I may not approve of this Gohan boy but if she had to date someone, I guess it's fitting that she went and found the strongest and smartest of 'em all. This Gohan boy wants to have a party. As long as there isn't any alcohol it should be fine. Now where did Bee wander off to?' _At peace with the entire situation for once, the World Champion set off to find his small, white dog or his pink, blubbery best friend, whichever he happened upon first.

777

"So let me get this straight, you're going to gather the Dragon Balls, but you don't know if Shenron will bring her back to life, or if Videl will even think to use the wish to bring her mother back from the dead, so, as a fallback option, you want me to be ready to bring her mother back for 24 hours?"

Eying the senile old woman warily, the part-Saiyan nodded his head slowly. "That's right. Can you do that?" The old bat shrugged her shoulders aimlessly before confirming it was possible. "Thanks Baba! You're awesome!"

_'I've gotten soft in my old age. Oh well, Son Gohan, this will be your prize for saving mankind against Cell seven years ago. It isn't like any of my warriors would stand any sort of chance against you, anyway, and I know your family would not be able to afford my services. You're welcome, Son Gohan.'_

777

It was Saturday, the day of the party. A tall teenager with wild and unruly dark hair was frantically searching his room for the 4-star Dragon Ball. He had collected the rest of them, and he knew he had the seventh ball in his possession somewhere. Over the course of the previous four days, Son Gohan had searched far and wide for the seven mythical balls. Along the way he had encountered Ronnie Ribbon, a fellow classmate, who had one ball in his possession. Ronnie, not realizing the danger of the proposition, challenged Gohan to a spar where winner takes all of the Dragon Balls the two collectively had. Gohan soundly defeated Ronnie by phasing behind him and landing a quick jab to his side, effectively knocking him unconscious, since he didn't want to prolong the inevitable outcome.

Finding the final orange sphere, Gohan threw them all in with his card for Videl and capsulized the whole present for Videl. Using his Saiyan speed, Gohan seemingly appeared out of thin air in front of his house. "Gohan, what have I told you! Don't scare your poor old mother like that! Now son, are you ready to go? You're going to give me ~GRANDCHILDREN~ soon!" Seeing that his mother had ventured off into dreamland, Gohan turned his attention to the other two people standing outside the small Son cottage- Goku and Goten. "Dad" the elder Son child inquired, "are we ready to leave?" Grabbing hold of his two sons and wife, the eldest Son zapped his family to the Brief estate.

777

With the Brief family, a certain blue-haired heiress was gathering up all of her belongings, anticipating the Sons to be arriving any moment. Seeing her mate casually leaning up against a nearby wall with his trademark scowl adorned, Bulma Brief telepathically beckoned for her royal pain of a husband to find their lilac-haired son. After some threats and grumblings of 'No good woman' and 'wretched woman thinks she can order the Prince of all Saiyans around', Vegeta stalked off to find Trunks. Reappearing moments later, with Trunks in tow, Vegeta wrapped his arms around the waist of his beautiful mate, firmly grasping her hips. "Woman, are you ready to go to Kakarot's brat's mate's party?"

777

Inside the house of a one blonde male, two teenage boys were preparing to depart the house and go to the Satan Mansion where Videl's birthday party was set to be. Adjusting his maroon striped tie, Sharpner admired his self-proclaimed gorgeous physique in the mirror. With his bloated ego equipped, Sharpner turned to his scarlet-haired companion and glanced at his chosen attire: a purple button down shirt, a pearl white tie with silver stars lining it, and black khakis, accompanied by solid black dress shoes. "Ronnie, why didn't you collect the Dragon Balls, again?" Shifting uncomfortably, the addressed person quietly muttered something inaudible. "What was that, Ronnie?" Sharpner inquired a second time.

"I said", the ginger-hair began "that Gohan challenged me for a Dragon Ball. He had several in his possession already." At that, Sharpner's eyes narrowed as he began to consider the possibilities of why his so-called rival would need the Dragon Balls.

777

Two houses down, a young lady glanced through her drawers, aimlessly searching for her present for her raven-haired best friend. Scowling, Erasa glanced out of the corner of her eye at her closet, pondering whether or not she had placed her impeccable gift there. Determining that nothing productive was going to come out of this, the blond hollered down the hallway "MOM! Have you seen the dress I got for Videl?!" It took a few minutes, but slowly her bedroom door opened a crack, and Mrs. Rubber peered in. "Honey, didn't you place it in your car already?" Mentally smacking herself, Erasa thanked her mother for the assistance and put the finishing touches on her makeup.

777

It was 5 PM. The sun was slowly beginning to lower itself on the horizon. Videl poked her head out her window, admiring everything about the great and beautiful outdoors. Suddenly, out of thin air, a pair of very familiar people materialized. "Gohan, you doofus, you scared me! What are you doing here?!" Videl screamed, albeit softening her tone for her last few words.

"Nothing much", the demi-Saiyan replied, "Just accidentally used Instant Transmission to show up here." Seeing his adorable girlfriend pout and her lips curl up into a frown, Gohan immediately throw his hands into the air and amended his statement. "Just kidding, relax. Happy birthday Videl" With that, Gohan embraced the fiery girl in front of him, wrapping his arms around her petite form and wishing her a happy birthday a second time, before planting a firm kiss on her lips, savoring her sweet taste.

After a few moments, Videl reluctantly pulled back from her lover's embrace, cocking her head upward to give him a curious look. "Gohan, you know I don't like my birthday."

"I know Videl," Gohan began, "but you'll love my surprise; follow me." With that, Gohan lazily floated off of Videl's balcony with one hand outstretched, motioning for the raven-haired minx to follow suit.

With her curiosity at an all-time high, Videl slowly and cautiously floated out after Gohan. Seeing his girlfriend follow him, Gohan began to soar upward in order to avoid detection. Just in case, he clicked the button on his watch, transforming into Saiyaman.

After about twenty minutes of flying, the two lovers landed in a barren, deserted area. Videl noticed Gohan's hand slowly shift towards his pocket. He then reached into his pants pocket. It seemed he fumbled with the contents of his pockets, before grabbing one of the items in his pocket. He then, in agonizingly slow fashion, removed a capsule, flicked it into the air and waited for the smoke to dissipate once it landed, silent throughout. Curious more now than ever, Videl quietly walked up beside her boyfriend and attempted to see through the thick fog. As it began to vanish, a bright orange shine became visible. Confusion must have been present on Videl's face, because Gohan gave her a toothy grin which nonverbally told her to 'wait and be amazed'.

"Gohan, what did you get me?" the Satan girl queried. In response, Gohan just stood there looking happy as ever. Getting frustrated with her boyfriend's secrecy, Videl repeated her question a second time.

This time, the part-Saiyan dignified her question worthy of a response. "I collected all seven Dragon Balls for you so you can wish for whatever you want for your birthday." Utterly shocked would be an understatement. Her half-alien, adorable boyfriend made it possible for her to acquire whatever she desired. How cute! Her train of thought was abruptly halted as she heard Gohan continue to speak. "You could wish for a better boyfriend, ha-ha" Gohan joked whilst rubbing the back of his neck in typical Son fashion, "or better yet, wish for your mother to return to life." At this suggestion, Videl's interest rose. Her mother back from the dead! Immediately deciding that this course of action was the most wanted, Videl signaled for Gohan to summon the Eternal Dragon, Shenron.

"Arise, Shenron!" were the next two words out of the spiky-haired boy's mouth.

_**"You have disturbed my slumber. Speak your two wishes!" **_the Eternal Dragon bellowed into the peaceful afternoon sky.

"Shenron, I ask for you to bring the one known as Monica Satan back to life!"

_**"It has been done" **_with that, Shenron's eyes flashed a deep red and then the Eternal Dragon inquired what their second wish would be. Stating that they had no second wish, Shenron disappeared with a flash, and the seven mythical orbs scattered across the planet to be found at a later date. Abruptly, Gohan's Saiyan senses alerted him to the fluctuating emotions present in his girlfriend. The half-breed spun around to see a beautiful woman who seemed to be no older than thirty-five or forty staring back at him. Her facial features reminded him of Videl's own facial features, but her long, black hair was thinner and far more elegant. "You must be Videl's mother" were the first words out of the unruly-haired teen's mouth seeing as Videl was rendered completely speechless.

777

Meanwhile, back at Satan Estate, Hercule Satan and the multimillionaire heiress Bulma Brief herself were busy screaming orders to everyone present. Currently, Tien and Chiaotzu were standing guard near the door in preparation for the return of Gohan and Videl. Tien had his mind clear and completely trained on the task at hand, whilst Chiaotzu peered out the front window from beneath a curtain, waiting to give a confirmed visual on the guest of honor.

The Son Matriarch was busy at work yelling orders to the cooks in the kitchen as a meal fit for an army was being prepared.

Erasa busied herself making a present style-pyramid for Videl to feast upon once she arrived.

The eldest Son had the simple task of keeping Trunks and Goten occupied lest they sense the incoming ki of either teen and ruin the surprise. Satan Mansion was temporarily masked by a ki shield so the only ki's detectable on the premises belonged to the butlers, maids, cooks, and the World Champion himself.

The doorbell abruptly rang, and the former star Crane pupil opened it and ushered in the three new arrivals: Sharpner, Ronnie, and Angela. Sharpner, adorning a smug expression, sauntered over to his ex-girlfriend with the intent to hurt her. Once he disappeared from view, Mr. Satan greeted Ronnie and Angela, asking who they were. Insulted, since they had been friends with Videl for years, the two ginger teens hastily made their exit.

777

A certain warrior with a flame-shaped hairdo grunted as he picked himself up off of the floor. Beads of sweat rolled down his chin and forehead. The Saiyan prince had been surpassed and now he was going to have to interrupt his training to attend this stupid girl's birthday party. Luckily, Satan Mansion was now equipped with a gravity enhancing chamber ever since the Satan and Brief families became friendly after the Majin Buu debacle. Speaking of Majin Buu, the Saiyan prince sensed the ex-demons ki idly residing directly outside of the gravity chamber door. Deciding he needed a worthy opponent, Vegeta trudged over to the door, and opened it. Upon turning the door knob and pulling ever so slightly towards his body, the gravity immediately let up. With a sigh of both relief and agitation, the former murderer grabbed Bibidi's creation by his fat and tossed him into the Gravity Room wall.

"Veggie wants to fight Buu? Buu want to fight! Buu want to fight!" With that, the obese warrior charged the Saiyan prince at nearly unthinkable speeds. Vegeta gasped, pinpointing Buu's ki at his aerial five o clock. Spinning about one hundred and fifty degrees to his right, the battle-hardened Saiyan barely managed to halt the incoming pink fist. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" was his rebuttal, following a series of exchanged punches and kicks. The Saiyan prince had managed to distance himself a little from the pink abomination and charge up a significant amount of ki in his right hand. Clasping his left hand adjoining to his right, Vegeta released the ki in a laser beam directly at Buu. Piercing through Buu's blubbery body, the attack crashed into the Gravity Room wall with a resounding bang. The next thing either warrior knew, the extreme gravitational pull weighing their body down vanished.

Unhappy with the interruption, Vegeta shifted his gaze to the door were a green warrior donning a turban and cape get-up stood. "Vegeta, your wife wants you outside; apparently Videl and Gohan are almost here."

Glaring daggers at the green bean, Vegeta rose up off the floor, dusted his Saiyan armor off, and passed the Namekian warrior without another word. "Buu, why were you and Vegeta fighting?" the formerly evil emerald demon asked.

"Buu want to fight Veggie and Veggie wants to fight Buu so we fight. It tickled." Silently chuckling over his enemy-turned-ally's antics, Piccolo turned around and walked out of the Gravity Room.

777

In a different part of Satan Mansion, Krillin, 18, and Marron were setting the dining table. Seeing as there were a large number of party-goers, the family of three was arranging an enormous and expensive looking maple table. Arranging for people to sit next to people whose company they do not mind was a tad more difficult than initially anticipated. After much planning, re-planning, and re-re-planning, 18 and Krillin had decided on an adequate order. Videl obviously would sit at the head of the table, with Mr. Satan on one side, and Gohan on the other. Next to Gohan would be Erasa, then Angela, Ronnie, and Sharpner. On the other side, Majin Buu would be seated immediately next to Mr. Satan, with Bee and his bowl beneath and in between them. Goku would sit next to Majin Buu for safety purposes. It wasn't that they didn't trust that Majin Buu wasn't evil anymore- it had been eight months, and he had done good deeds, after all- but he was still easily agitated. Chi-Chi would follow Goku, then Goten, rounding out the Son family.

Adjacent to Sharpner would be Alice, the head maid, and Hector, the head butler. Dende, Mr. Popo, and Piccolo would be seated in the next three spots. Yajirobe and Korin, who weren't particularly familiar with anybody outside the Sons and the Lookout residents, would be seated directly next to Piccolo. On the other side, Goten's partner in crime, Trunks, would sit next to him. Trunks' father, the perpetually angry Saiyan prince, would follow, and then the beautiful blue-haired heiress herself. Arale, Yamcha's wife, would be seated next, followed by the Bandit himself, his trusty companion Puar, and the shape shifting pervert Oolong. The perverted old Turtle Hermit and his kin, Baba, would be seated subsequently.

Next to Korin would be Kibito Kai, the Potara fusion of the Supreme Kai and his bodyguard, Kibito. The next three seats next to Kibito Kai would belong to the organizers themselves, in order, Marron, 18, and Krillin. Rounding out the other side next to Baba would be the psychotic Launch, the wife of Tien, their son Trey, and Tien himself. Next to Krillin, and rounding out the entire table, was Chiaotzu.

With their task completed, Krillin, 18, and Marron left the dining room to rejoin the others in anticipation of the arrival of the teenage lovebirds.

Baba, Master Roshi, Puar, Oolong, Trey, and Launch were all moseying along aimlessly without a particular objective. With the desert Bandit, Yamcha, and Arale were hanging ribbons and other assorted decorations. Korin, Dende, and Kibito Kai were discussing various healing methods and which were the most effective, whilst Yajirobe was watching the television. Mr. Popo and Piccolo were having an intellectual conversation regarding the inhabitants of earth and their meaningless celebrations of birthdays. Alice and Hector were hard at work, rounding out everybody present in the Satan Mansion

777

Nearing the Satan Estate, a spiky-haired teenager slowly crept closer to his adorable girlfriend, who was carrying her mother. Informing the Satan Matriarch that both her daughter and the boyfriend of her daughter could fly was an interesting development. After a few screams of insanity and craziness, Monica Satan realized that the two teens were being honest.

Videl flinched ever so slightly at the contact before relaxing in her boyfriend's arms when he made a move to hug her behind. Nuzzling her posterior into his groin while keeping a firm hold on her recently revived mother, Videl sighed in content. This was turning out to be the perfect birthday.

Videl was brought out of her stupor by the sight on the horizon of her towering abode. Nuzzling her cheek into Gohan's, Videl whispered "I love you Gohan, and this has been my best birthday ever. Thank you so much."

Gohan couldn't help but think how much better he was planning on making her birthday. When his soul mate faced forward once more, a lopsided, goofy grin found its way to Gohan's face.

777

"Everybody, they're landing outside" the three-eyed fighter Tien Shinhan spoke gruffly, "and they'll be coming inside in about twenty seconds, so get to your hiding place." With that, a flurry of movement suddenly occurred. Most of the Z-gang hid behind the stairwell or behind taller furniture. Sharpner just left the room, planning to enact his ultimate plan shortly, whilst Erasa, Angela, Ronnie, and Mr. Satan stayed hidden in the living room just behind the door.

Moments later, Gohan and Videl walked in the front door hand-in-hand, with a strange woman tailing them. Once the front door clicked shut, all hidden occupants counted to five before all simultaneously shrieking "SURPRISE!" at the shell-shocked Miss Satan. About facing, the Satan girl looked wide-eyed at her boyfriend, sputtering how he knew and this is too much, and how she didn't deserve this kindness.

Gohan walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso before whispering in her ear "Videl, you mean the world to me. You deserve all the happiness on this planet and many other planets. I've already given you two gifts solely for you, and now I will give you a gift we can both enjoy. I have a question." At this, Videl adopted a puzzled expression and slowly turned around to look at Gohan face-to-face, before gasping.

Gohan was behind her on one knee.

Excitement overwhelmed her. If he was preparing the question she hoped he was preparing then this day was rapidly becoming the best of her entire life. Gazing into onyx eyes with hope, she barely registered Gohan's romantic speech. All she knew was once the word 'yes' rolled off of her plump lips she had committed herself to spend eternity with the man of her dreams.

Son Chi-Chi had seen a lot of things in her heyday, from super-powered husbands with insane appetites, to her 11-year old son slaying the most powerful villain to ever grace the universe with his presence, but her 18-year old son proposing to, in her eyes, the perfect wife, was something she had never seen. The shock overcame her, and Son Chi-Chi fainted.

Hercule Satan was arrogant. He was annoying. He was overprotective. Despite all of this, any wild objections he may have had originally to the scrawny kid marrying his daughter were silenced when Gohan did it the old fashioned way and approached him to request his permission to ask his baby girl to marry him. He did it professionally, and he did it respectfully despite the fact that he could have killed Hercule without a second glance. The reluctant father only needed to see the happiness in his daughter's eyes right now to know he had made the correct decision.

Dinner went as planned. The recent proposal shocked everyone. Monica Satan's revival also baffled some, but Hercule Satan was overjoyed. He had never been happier in his entire life. His daughter was going to marry the most powerful teenager in the universe, and his gorgeous wife had the rhythmic beat in her heart restored due to the thoughtfulness of his daughter's new fiancée. It was truly a perfect Christmas. Unless you're name is Sharpner Pencil and you were hoping for everything to go the way it didn't.

But who cares about Sharpner. He never got an opportunity to enact his revenge on our favorite demi-Saiyan.

FIN

**So this is my first story, hope you like it. I'm a huge Gohan/Videl fan, and one of the newest members over at Team Dragon Star. You should totally check out Team Dragon Star, survey the forums, and check out the Marshalling Zone if the team seems up your alley. So, with a final thanks to my awesome beta WithoutWingsX who cleaned up this story and made it even better than what I initially had, that's all. Thanks for reading, and if you want to, please leave a review and let me know how you think my first story came out.**


End file.
